


Silence and Stars

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - Dragon Age 100 Challenge</p>
<p>Silence, Stars, Alistair x Warden</p>
<p>A wish upon a star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence and Stars

“Okay,” she was saying, still giggling, “I’m serious. Let’s lie here and enjoy the night sky. The moon is nowhere to be seen so we should be able to see everything.”

Alistair was propped up on one elbow, looking at her with suspicion. “So, you want to lie here out in the open and go to sleep? What’s wrong with the tent back at camp?”

“No! I want to lie here with you, by my side, and look up at the stars. Without sleeping. Honestly Alistair, stargazing is not that strange a concept.”

“It is a little bit strange. Just laying here with you looking all beautiful, but having to look at the stars instead? You’re way too distracting, you know.”

She swatted a hand in his direction. “Oh, stop, you flatter me. Besides, you can barely see me in this darkness. Now c’mon, lie back.” She put her hands behind her head and lay down, searching the stars.

She felt a hand slide over her breast. “Who needs eyes when I can just feel my way around?”

“Alistair, honestly! Can you please humor me, just for a moment? I am trying to share something with you.” She pushed his hand away.

“Alright, I’m sorry. Lying down now!” She heard him flop down next to her.

“Okay, now look there,” she pointed toward a cluster of stars. “Do you see that shape? Kind of looks like a bunny?”

He was quiet for a moment, then she heard him gasp. “Oh, I see it! It _is_ a bunny!”

She smiled. “That’s the Lepus constellation. There’s a strange old elvhen legend that says if you stare at it for one whole minute in total silence and make a wish, it will come true.”

“Where did that come from? And why a rabbit?”

“No idea, but supposedly it works. Let’s try it now, shall we? But you can’t make a peep! I’ll count us off and keep time in my head.”

“Sure, why not?” He took on a mock threatening tone. “Let’s do this, bunny.”

She was surprised to find that Alistair lasted the whole minute without making a sound.

“I’ll tell you my wish if you tell me yours,” she said afterward, turning over and walking her fingers over his chest. She could see a bit better than he could in the dark, and he was even more handsome in the starlight.

He reached for her face, rubbing his thumb lightly over her cheek. “I wished for you, of course.”

“You already have me, silly.” There was no joking in her voice, not this time.

“Well, yes, _now_ , but I wished to have you…forever.” He leaned forward a bit blindly in the dark to kiss her; she brought her lips to his. “Now it’s your turn.”

“I wished that I could be yours forever. So, I guess that worked out well.”

He pulled her on top of him and held her tight; she felt his chest hitch underneath her as he breathed her in.

“I guess it did,” he whispered.


End file.
